


Samurai Blues

by ladyc2



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Samurai Sensei - Freeform, fic occurs in 2015, je-united exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyc2/pseuds/ladyc2
Summary: Ohkura overhears Ryo talking about kissing someone else.





	Samurai Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lalois](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalois/gifts).



> Set in 2015 during Samurai Sensei filming.

Ohkura tilted his head to stretch it out as he walked back to the dressing room. It had been a long day. It seemed like they'd just finished the Recital tour and they were already immersed in the new album and plans for the new tour, and now the new single for Ryo's drama. The next few months were going to be really busy. He was looking forward to going home and sleeping, but first he'd needed a bathroom break. 

He didn't expect anyone to still be there, so he was surprised to hear voices coming from the green room as he approached. That was Maru and Ryo talking. He halted just outside and leaned against the wall as Ryo's laughter echoed out of the room. Ohkura closed his eyes and smiled. He loved hearing Ryo's laughter - from his small chuckles when he was embarrassed to his foot stomping, head thrown back cackles when he couldn't hold back anymore. And not just his laughter, but his singing voice, his complaining voice, his angry voice. Just...Just...Ohkura just loved Ryo's voice. 

Inside the room, Ryo cleared his throat.

"Hey, Maru." He sounded tentative to Ohkura's ears. "You've kissed guys before right?"

Ohkura's eyes shot open in surprise. Whatever question he'd been expecting it wasn't that. He pressed closer not to miss Maru's answer.

Maru, for his part, still seemed to be in a playful mood. "Of course," he teased back. "I've even kissed you." 

"No, but I mean, for real." Ryo sounded flustered but determined. 

"Oh." Maru was taking it seriously now. 

Ohkura's right fist clenched as he waited. _Ask him why_ , he chanted over in his head. Ohkura wasn't sure why but he needed to know. Thankfully Maru came through.

"Why do you ask?"

"Ah, well, you see," Ryo stuttered and Ohkura could imagine him scratching his head or his hand coming up to rub the back of his neck as he tried to find the words. It almost made Ohkura smile. "It's for the drama," he finally finished. "It's implied that me and Kamiki-kun's character might have, you know, in the past. We've been discussing how we should play it."

Ohkura breathed a sigh of relief. Ryo took his acting pretty seriously, of course he'd want to research. And Maru was a pretty safe bet to ask, not just because of his own leanings, but for all his joking around on camera, he'd probably take Ryo's concerns more seriously than the other members might have. 

He deliberately banged the wall as he pushed off, wanting to make sure the other two heard him before he entered the room. Ryo looked flushed and embarrassed. Ohkura smiled at them both to put them at ease.

"I thought everyone would have left by now," he said casually as he moved towards his bag.

"We were just talking," Maru answered easily. "Shooting the breeze." He made his fingers into a gun and adopted an over-exaggerated pose, like they'd been doing Narration Detective on Chronicle. Ryo softly laughed at Maru's antics which seemed to break him out of his embarrassment. It was almost unfair how easily Maru could affect Ryo like that.

Ohkura quickly stuffed his things into his bag, not wanting his brain to go down that path. Just because Ryo was asking what it was like to kiss guys, didn't mean he wanted to start with Maru.  
And even if he did that wasn't really Ohkura's business - _was it?_

"Want to grab something to eat?" he asked as he threw his bag over his shoulder. He remembered how mere moments ago he'd wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep but now he wanted to prolong his time with the two men. To be part of Ryo's problem. To help.

"Ahhh," Ryo looked to Maru, leaving the dirty job of rejecting him to the other man.

"Maybe some other time." Maru answered swiftly.

"Yeah, busy day tomorrow - " Ryo added a little too quickly to be real, "- got to be up early for drama filming."

Ohkura nodded his acknowledgement but couldn't deny he felt a little hurt at the rejection. Ryo could talk to him too. 

\----

Ohkura spent the next morning in the recording studio. Ryo would be at his drama filming, thinking about kissing guys. Ohkura was thinking about kissing Ryo, maybe he'd been thinking about it for most of the night. 

Yasu and Maru came in later and they worked on their unit song. Ohkura was stilted at first, wondering what else Maru and Ryo might have talked about, and whether there was any way he could ask without making it sound obvious he'd overheard them yesterday; or like he was prying into others business. Maru's personality always won him over eventually however, and Yasu was a calming and reassuring presence - so soon they were all laughing and having fun, discussing how they wanted to perform the song during the concert between takes.

They ate lunch together and then it was time to meet up with the others in the studio for KanJam recording. Ryo was last to arrive and he moved into the room, his head down, like he was trying to hide. But recording went smoothly and playing his guitar seemed to settle Ryo down and put him back in his usual mood. 

Afterwards, Ohkura didn't miss the way Ryo tugged at Maru's arm to get his attention and his head tilt to suggest they stay back. Ohkura slowed his own pace slightly, until apart from Ryo and Maru he was the last to leave the room. Once out the door, he stepped to the left so he was out of sight of the remaining occupants and dropped his bag to the ground, crouching down to open the zipper and rummage through as if he'd just stopped to search for something.

Unlike the other day when he'd overheard the conversation almost by accident, this time he was deliberately listening in. It felt wrong, but he had to know.

"So how did it go?" Maru, thankfully, got to the point straight away.

"We kissed."

Ohkura could imagine Maru's understanding and encouraging smile, but he couldn't mirror it on his own face. Ryo had kissed some other guy. And not Maru, like Ohkura had been imagining, or someone else in Kanjani, or even another Johnny where it might be expected - as a joke for fanservice or some other weird reason that would be untenable for any other act, but hey, they were Johnnies, so anything goes.

"And?"

"It was…" Ryo paused like he was trying to find the word to describe it. "Nice, I guess. Not all that different from kissing a girl really."

"Do you think you want to do it again?"

"Tacchon!" Yasu's voice echoed in the corridor, making Ohkura jump. He clutched his chest, only just managing not to yell out. Across the way, Yasu was looking at him strangely, like maybe he realised that Ohkura had been eavesdropping. It took Ohkura a second to remember he had an alibi all ready to go - he quickly grabbed the first thing that his hand connected with in his bag and pulled it out. 

"Coming. Just stopped to grab my." He looked to his hand where he held a pair spare of socks in his hand. "Socks," he finished lamely. Yasu just stared at him for a moment, and Ohkura felt like he was been seen right through, but after a moment his bandmate just shrugged and motioned for him to hurry up. Ohkura stood and quickly moved to match strides with his friend. 

"Want to grab some dinner later," Yasu asked conversationally.

Ohkura's mind was anywhere but on the conversation and it took him a moment to parse Yasu's question. 

"Nah, I don't feel so good," he lied.

Yasu's look changed to one of concern immediately and Ohkura felt a little bad for lying to his friend but it was better than the alternative and he really didn't feel like going out, not with what he'd heard. And maybe with the way his stomach was churning it wasn't too far from the truth after all.

\----

A few days later there was a late meeting about the coupling songs for the single. Ryo was again last to arrive. He slipped into his chair across from Ohkura, which let Ohkura observe him quietly.

Ryo looked tired. It wasn't unusual when the members had drama filming - he'd been in that position himself a number of times, and it wasn't unusual in such circumstances for the person to be more quiet and let others take the lead during the meetings. But not today. Today Ryo had an energy, despite the dark circles under his eyes. 

_The energy that comes from a new boyfriend_ , Ohkura thought spitefully. 

The topic of conversation however was an updating of 'Heavenly Psycho' which would be included on the single. 

"I really want to showcase how far we've come and to highlight musically things we can only do now. Like Yoko's trumpet playing." He pulled up a file on his laptop. "I've been working on some rearrangements, tell me what you think." He picked a file and the familiar tune filled the room.

After it had finished playing, along with a few commentaries from Ryo, a chorus of,   
"Sounds great, Ryo-chan." filled the room.

"I'm surprised you had the time," Ohkura added amongst the other voices.

Ryo's looked pleased but slightly embarrassed. "Ah well, whenever I've had a few minutes here and there," he explained.

"You shouldn't be pushing yourself too hard," Ohkura insisted.

"I want to do this," Ryo insisted.

"Are you sure there's not some-" Ohkura stopped for a second before changing slightly what he'd been going to say, "-thing else you'd rather be _doing?_ " 

Ryo and the others gave him confused looks, but then Hina cleared his throat and got the meeting back on track.

\------

After the meeting, Yasu had dragged him to a bar and he wouldn't take no for an answer. They were halfway through their drinks before Yasu brought it up.

"What's going on Tacchon?"

Ohkura tried denying it but the look on Yasu's face - he knew something was off and like a dog with a bone he wasn't going to let go.

"Ryo's seeing someone."

"Okay, but that doesn't explain," Yasu began.

"He's dating a guy." Ohkura interrupted. "Don't you think he should tell us about that. After all what if it gets out to paparazzi. It could affect the group."

It was a reasonable complaint considering their line of work. And it was something he should care about but he knew he was being disingenuous. He just hoped Yasu bought it. Yasu was quiet for a long while, just taking a few drinks. 

"It must have been hard for him." he said quietly after a while.

"Eh?"

"Ryo-chan. He's always worried about not coming across as cool and manly. Falling for a guy." Yasu shrugged. "It must have been hard for him."

Ohkura hadn't thought about it like that. He remembered back to the conversations he'd overheard - how hesitantly Ryo had brought it up. 

Yasu continued on. "I think all we can do is support him."

"I guess." Trust Yasu to make him feel sympathy when all he wanted was to feel hurt and angry.

They finished the rest of their drinks quietly.

\----

The next week went by in a blur with recordings - both music and their regular tv shows. Ohkura tried to keep Yasu's words in mind and not take, what he could admit, if only to himself, his jealousy out on the other man. It was clear Ryo was working hard, but Ohkura had to admit he looked good when he was energised like at the 'Heavenly Psycho' recording. 

He found the general conviviality of the rest of the group made it easy to drag him into a lighter mood and he thought maybe eventually he could come to peace with Ryo dating a guy that wasn't him. 

\----

The 22nd of September was Subaru's birthday. It was also the day of the 'Samurai Song' PV filming. Ohkura marveled at the set. There was old looking antique furniture, piles of books everywhere, a couple of mannequins. On the whole it had a rather old time western aesthetic, which was a bit odd considering the drama that was tied into the song was about samurai. They moved to another room first to film some background shots on a green screen. Ohkura was first. After it was done he moved to the main room and began setting up his drum kit. In front of him Ryo was tuning his guitar. He was aware the cameras were on them so he tried not to linger on the view too much but it was hard - Ryo always looked so damn hot with a guitar.

They did some two shot takes, just him and Ryo and then the camera's moved over to film Yasu and Yoko. Ohkura got up and stretched. He turned his head to find Ryo grinning at him.

"What?" he asked.

Ryo shook his head. "Mmm, nothing," he mumbled, but his grin didn't leave his face.

There was cake for Subaru's birthday. The camera crew captured them all singing happy birthday and blowing out the candles and then the cake was rolled away to be cut. The crew filmed a couple of last shots and then filming was declared done. 

He had a piece of cake halfway stuffed into his mouth when Ryo's phone went off. Ryo bowed a quick apology and then moved off to answer it. He didn't move far enough away that Ohkura couldn't hear his half of the conversation though.

"Kamiki-kun," he answered.

"Filming the PV." A pause. "Yeah it went great." There was silence again from Ryo's end, longer this time 

"Ahh," Ryo's tone changed to reluctance, or maybe apologetic. Ohkura couldn't be sure. "We're all going out for drinks. It's Subaru-kun's birthday." 

Ohkura locked eyes with Yasu, who nodded slightly - now was his, their, chance to be supportive of Ryo's new relationship. Then he moved over and grabbed the phone off Ryo.

"Come out with us," he spoke down the line.

"Eh?" Kamiki's voice sounded surprised to suddenly hear a new voice.

"We'll text you the address," Ohkura didn't give him time to respond. "Come." He then hung up and messaged the address of the bar they'd all agreed on before handing the phone back to Ryo.

Ryo was looking at him weirdly, like he couldn't believe Ohkura had just done that, but it was hard to tell if he was happy about it or not.

"It'll be fun." Ohkura assured both of them. He didn't really believe it himself but he owed it to Ryo to try.

\----

As they entered the bar, they found Kamiki already there. _Someone was keen_ , Ohkura thought uncharitably, but then shook his head. He was making nice, for Ryo's sake. Ryo seemed surprised, like he hadn't expected Kamiki to actually come. Kamiki greeted Ryo and the others with an enthusiasm that made Ohkura feel old.

"Thanks for inviting me?" Kamiki said as he got to Ohkura. 

"No problem," Ohkura mumbled.

His answering smile made him look even younger. _Geez, was this kid even old enough to drink?_

They all settled at a table, Kamiki on one side of Ryo while Ohkura found himself across from the two of them. He watched them interact, laugh and share stories of filming, and he had to admit they looked cute together. And Kamiki seemed like a nice guy. Ohkura knew Ryo often had trouble loosening up and connecting with others on shoots, so he should be glad that it was working out and he'd found someone he could be more of himself with.

Ohkura excused himself from the table and stepped outside the bar for some fresh air. Or at least that's what he told himself. After a while, he felt a presence at his side and turned his head to see Ryo standing next to him.

"You okay?" Ryo asked after a moment.

"Sure." Ohkura faked a smile.

"I don't believe you," Ryo declared, putting paid to Ohkura's efforts. "I don't know what's going on with you lately, but you don't have to hide it from me - or the others," he added as an afterthought.

Ryo's concern touched him in ways he couldn't explain.

"There's nothing going on," Ohkura insisted. Just the fact that he was hung up on his bandmate, who was in love with somebody else. But what he'd decided, out on this street corner tonight, was that if it made Ryo happy, he was happy, and the rest he'd learn to deal with.

Ryo didn't seem to want to let it go though. "You don't like Kamiki-kun?" And he was on point.

"Sure I do." Ohkura lied. "He's cute." At least that last part was true.

"Liar," Ryo accused, but it was said with soft humour. "If you don't like him, why did you invite him?"

"He's your boyfriend."

Ryo's eyes went wide. "He's not my boyfriend," he defended.

"It's all right, you don't have to hide it. I know." Ohkura stated. When Ryo still looked shocked and confused, he elaborated. "I overheard you and Maru."

Even in the streetlamps, Ohkura could see a flush of colour cross Ryo's face, but the other man simply laughed.

"Idiot, if your going to eavesdrop at least listen to the whole conversation."

"What?" Now Ohkura was confused.

"We kissed, yes." he started.

"And you liked it," Ohkura muttered interrupting. 

Ryo gave him a 'don't interrupt me' look before continuing. "It was nice," he agreed, "but it was missing something."

"Missing something?"

"It was like," Ryo paused while he searched for the right words, "I realised I was okay with kissing guys, but at the same time, it was the wrong guy, you know."

"So you're not dating?"

Ryo shook his head. "He's a nice kid and we get along great, and I like him a lot, but not like that." 

Ohkura experienced a rush of relief wash through him, quickly followed by guilt at how he'd behaved the last few weeks.

"Ryo-chan?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm sorry," Ohkura felt the need to say it. 

Ryo didn't question the apology, like Ohkura though he might. Instead he just bumped his shoulder against Ohkura's arm and grinned at him. Ohkura couldn't help but grin back. 

"Come on, let's get back inside." He grabbed Ohkura's arm and guided him back inside the bar. 

\----

"Wah!! It's cold." Ohkura voiced as he stepped out of the bar much later that evening - or maybe he should say early next morning. It was much colder than it had been when he was standing out here before. It was only late September, but the breeze blowing through narrow streets had a bite to it that said it wouldn't be long now before winter really started seeping in. He hadn't worn a jacket out and now that decision was coming to bite him. 

"Baby," Ryo chuckled from behind him.

"You could give me your jacket." Ohkura pouted. 

A jacket hit him in the face. He pulled it off, to see a now jacketless Hina and Ryo both laughing at him. 

"You can return it to me later," Hina called as he got into a taxi. Ohkura put the jacket on quickly. He might have really wanted Ryo to give up his jacket for him but he wasn't going to turn down the offer. Subaru and Yasu exited the bar together and after a few more calls of Happy Birthday, they too got in a taxi and left. 

Yoko and Maru came out next and Kamiki stumbled out of the bar behind them. Ryo caught him before he fell on his face. 

"Steady there. I think you might have had a little too much to drink." Yoko laughed.

Kamiki giggled. "But Ryo-chan will look after me. Right, Ryo-chan."

Ohkura wanted to roll his eyes.

"Sure," Ryo agreed. He looked to Ohkura, as if trying to convey something with his eyes. "I should make sure he gets home safely."

Ohkura nodded. After their conversation earlier, he felt at ease, even with the thought of Ryo going to Kamiki's home. And while he might have wished Ryo would stick around with him for a while longer, he didn't want the younger going home on his own in his state. 

Once they'd seen Ryo and Kamiki off, he Yoko and Maru decided to stop off at one more bar and have another drink before they went home.

\---

Banging on his door woke Ohkura up. He looked at the clock groggily, before closing his eyes again and trying to go back to sleep. More banging followed. _What the hell?_ He dragged himself out of bed and opened the door only to be confronted with an angry Ryo who pushed him backwards into the room. 

Ohkura rubbed at his chest. "What was that for?" he whined.

"This is your fault," Ryo complained following him in.

"My fault?" Ohkura still had no idea what he'd done wrong.

"Kamiki-kun got home safely," Ryo said instead of explaining.

"Great." Ohkura answered. _Couldn't this have waited until morning?_

"It's not great." Ryo was the one whining now. "I'm drunk and I had to let him down and who knows what I actually said." He leant back against the door. "It's going to be awkward on set tomorrow, isn't it?"

_Ah, so that's what it was about._ Not that he was sure what this had to do with him though. "Probably," he agreed.

Ryo hadn't finished complaining. "I mean, I knew with the kissing and all he had a crush on me but I was just going to ignore it until it went away."

Ohkura rubbed at his temple. "That doesn't actually sound any less awkward."

"I suck when I'm not around you guys." 

"Why did you come here Ryo-chan?"

Ryo looked around confused. "I don't know. Before...outside the bar...I thought maybe, something…," He speech was stuttered and he shook his head like he couldn't clear the thoughts out. 

"You know how I said he wasn't the right guy," Ryo mumbled and it took Ohkura a moment to parse what he meant. 

"I wondered if…," Ryo started and then before Ohkura could blink Ryo was there, in his space, close, his breath ghosting over Ohkura's lips. It was pretty clear his intentions. Ohkura stumbled back a bit, his words coming out hoarse, 

"You're drunk," he warned. Truthfully so was he.

Ryo whacked him again. "I'm not that drunk. Besides if doesn't work, it'll be a good excuse tomorrow."

Ohkura couldn't help but chuckle at that. 

Ryo stepped forward into his space again. "I like when you do that," he whispered.

"Do what?"

"Laugh."

"I like your laugh too," Ohkura confessed before Ryo's lips finally met his own.

\----

Early morning sunlight filtered through Ohkura's bedroom. There was a warm body pressed up against his own. Ohkura smiled, remembering last night. They hadn't done much more than kiss, both too tired and drunk and this being too new, before falling into bed and to sleep. Ryo shifted against him and Ohkura felt lips press into his arm in soft kisses. Ryo's hand came up to caress his torso, his touch light and feathery.

Ohkura giggled. "That tickles."

The kisses stopped and so did the hands.

"That is supposed to be sexy, not make you laugh," Ryo grumbled but it sounded kind of happy at the same time.

"Oh it was very sexy," Ohkura agreed, laughing again, "but it still tickled."

Ryo rolled so he was now laying on top of Ohkura.

"Still ticklish?" Ryo inquired, an eyebrow arched in question.

"That depends," Ohkura answered cheekily, "Are you going to do more than just lay there?"

In response, Ryo rolled his hips, a surge of pleasure rolling through Ohkura's body as their crotches came into full contact.

"Like that?" Ryo asked cheekily.

Ohkura brought his arms up to circle around Ryo's waist, stopping him from rolling off.

"Are you sure that's how you want to play?" he asked, jokingly but with a bit of a serious undercurrent to the question.

"I'm not going anywhere," Ryo answered, rolling his hips again.

Ohkura grinned again. "As long as you're sure."

They spent the rest of the morning exploring this newfound thing between them.


End file.
